


One Million Reasons

by Macmak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Matt wants to ask out Lance but isn't sure how. Until he is.





	One Million Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquamoonrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamoonrock/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day all you lovely readers and shout-out to my girlfriend who loves Matt more than me.

Lance. That's all Matt Holt could think about. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean, tanned skin somehow always free of any blemishes, dark hair that curled and fluffed making him want to rake his fingers through it. Lance's laugh. Lance's smile. Lance.

Matt didn't know when he fell for the tall tanned beauty that was Lance Mcclain. Maybe it was after the rejection from Allura? Maybe it was the party where Lance was a little too drunk and a bit of a mess as he tried hitting on Matt. All the sandy brown haired boy knew was he had fallen incredibly hard and he doesn't think he could ever stand back up. He had thought of different ways to ask him out on a date but they mostly included cheesy pickup lines and one liners he was sure the other would cringe at. He had been wracking his brain before that metaphorical lightbulb shined above his head and he grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

 

 

Lance wasn't expecting to see the jar in front of his apartment when he got back from shopping. With a confused look around to see if anyone was around that might have accidentally left it he picked it up before looking down at it, seeing folded pieces of paper inside it. His curiosity only grew as he brought it inside and put his groceries down, turning the jar in his hands only to pause, face going red as he read what was taped onto it. It said-

**_'One million reasons why Lance should date Matt Holt.'_ **

Lance's jaw hung open before he took out each slip of paper and read the sentences on each and every one, a smile only growing more on his face. He didn't realize the front door still open with the body now occupying it until he heard the footsteps. He had just read the last slip and looked up to see Matt with a blush and the sweetest smile, holding flowers up in front of him. 

"The one millionth reason you should date me," he started, "is because I have fallen so hard for you and if you don't I'll be sad." He pouted which caused Lance to snicker.

"You're such a dork." Lance shook his head as he walked over and took the flowers. His favorites. "I can't believe you did something like this to get a boy."

Matt blinked. "So is that a no on the date?" His face fell a little before he felt Lance's arms around his neck and soft lips in his own. 

The kiss was over too quickly as Matt watched Lance pull away with a dopey grin. 

"I'd be happy to go on a date with you. Just next time know that the flowers will do."

Matt's face lit up before he chuckled. "No promises. I was thinking about renting an elephant."

"Matt..."

"Okay, okay. Let's go. I want to show off an amazing night for an amazing boy."


End file.
